Broken Skies
by MorriganVanHellsing
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Skies**

 **Summary: Many years ago dragons and humans lived in harmony; some people trained to be riders, some trained to be guards but the very best trained to be guardians. A guardian is a person who has a split soul where one half is human while the other is half dragon, these people are extremely rare and the training for a guardian has a 70% death rate. The guardians soul bonds them to their dragon when they are ready. This story follows the lives of Loki and Evie, twin sisters who were training to be guardians and the daughters of the King Dramo of Aeirdale the heart of the Draconis Islands-a group of seven floating islands with Aeirdale being the one in the center. For a many years the Draconis Islands were in peace until a former guardian now necromancer Jomal invaded with his army of hellish poisoned dragons. In a last ditch effort King Dramo sent his daughters through 'the void' the only thing standing between the island of dragons and man. Aeirdale fell, Dramo disappeared, the remaining dragons were hunted by mortal men and Jomal and his dragon Poison sitting at the throne. Now on the other side of the void (the real world) with no memory of their past, Evie and Loki must wait for the void to re-open and gather up the last dragons before its too late.**

 **Loki P.O.V.**

"Sssssssssssnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooorrrrrreeee." I tossed over as Evie snored yet again in her sleep, 'honestly she sounds like a freaking thunderstorm in her sleep' I thought as I buried my head under my pillow and tried to go back to sleep. 'Aaaaaaahhhhhh sleeeeeeeepppp how I missed youuuuuuuu' I thought as I drifted back off to sleep at last. Just as I thought everything seemed to be going well until.

"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. GET UP YOU LAZY MOTHERFUCKER. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEE-" _**SMASH.**_ I dropped the baseball bat to my sides and stared at the once-alarm-clock-now-smashed-to-shit-bits-of-scrap-metal-and-glass. "Oi Evie, we're gonna need a new alarm clock." I groaned out sleepily with my eyes half shut. My only response was a sleepy sigh as Evie got up. "Hey Loki, innit the Hay Festival thing t'day?" Evie asked while yawning and rubbing her eyes. I walked to the calander and my eyes widened. "Oh. SHIT! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! QUICK PUT ON SUMMIT NICE AN DO UP YOUR HAIR. WE'RE GONNA MISS THE TRAIN!" I screeched/ranted as Evie got up and cuffed me over the head. "I knew you'd do that so I got us up two hours early so we can do things in our own time and get to the train station on time." Evie replied to my mini rant, I blinked slowly twice before saying 'oh' and walking back to the wardrobe. Might as well get ready. I pulled out my sleeveless hooded black jacket with teal lining around the hood and zipper, dark teal sleeved tank top, dark blue jeans, black trainers, a silver necklace with a silver dragon pendant curled around a blue gem and a faded teal and black back pack.

I walked over to the mirror and brushed my hair till it was a little more presentable , grumbling at the colour. I had always had the nickname Hatsune Miku and Luni (from 'Anime Gacha!' for those who don't know) due to my unnaturally coloured hair, yes people my hair is a very dark teal. When I was a kid I grew my hair down to my hips and wore it in pigtails which earned me the nickname Hatsune Miku, when I became a teenager my hair got darker and more difficult to control so I had it cut off which then got me the nickname Luni. I picked up my bundle of clothes and walked out of the shared bedroom to the bathroom, picking up a towel along the way. After a quick shower I dried off and put on my clothes and walked back to our room. Evie was up by now and waiting to go, Evie's white hair was pulled up into two pigtails at the sides of her head by black and blue bands. Evie was wearing her black jacket, white tank top, jean shorts, her silver necklace with a silver dragon pendant curled around a pale pink gem, black sandals and her black backpack slung over her shoulder. I picked up my bag and shoved in my solar phone charger, a blank book, my sunglasses, a few pens, pencils, a sharpener, a rubber, a few bottles of water, my purse, a couple bags of skittles and M&M's, my tool torch (which is a switchblade, torch, bottle opener and lockpick) and the solar charger for it, my spare headset and charger, a lighter and a can of pepperspray.

Once I finished packing I grabbed my keys, headphones and phone and we set off, I locked the door behind us as we took off down the road to the train station. It took Evie and I about five minutes to get to the train station, by the time we got there our train was about to enter the station. "Right on time." Evie muttered with a grin, the both of us skipped onto the train and found our seats by the window.

When the train got moving Evie got up and bought us a hot chocolate each (with marshmellows, chocolate sprinkles and cream) and we began chatting about the festival. "I can't wait to get there, I wonder what its gonna be like and...oh shite. What. The. Actual. Fuck is that?" Evie stopped mid sentence to stare out of the window and drawled out the last part sounding a bit like JackSepticEye. I stared out of the window too and felt my jaw slacken; a blue tornado was tearing up the tracks and taking the train carridge with us in it with it! We had no time to scream as the carridge caved in around us in a swirling blue vortex of air. I held onto my younger sibling in hopes of shielding her from the debris, our vision fading as a beam struck both of us and knocked us out of the carridge. The last thing I thought was the word 'sis'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Skies**

 **A.N. Chapter 2 up now, requesting OC's for pirate crew (swordsman, marksman, cook, shipwright, musician, other etc). Also leave a review. I'm putting I Hate Mondays on hold for some time due to some serious writers block, not abandoning it.**

 **Loki P.O.V.**

'What the flying monkey fuck just happened' I thought as I began to regain consciousness, 'remind me to never go on a train ever again' I added as an afterthought as I sat up painfully. I was sitting on a piece of rubble from the train wreck, Evie was to my right. I instantly began to panic and began checking her plulse and breathing, she seemed OK just asleep. I rolled my eyes and nudged her with my foot. "Hey Evie, wake up." I I asked, Evie groaned. "Whaddya want? I was having a nice dream too." I turned around and my jaw dropped, we were in a cave. Gold and riches littered the floor as far as the eye could see, but what really caught my eye was the two cases sitting on top of an alter made from bone. Evie, who had only just regained her sences, joined me in awe. Without realising it Evie and I walked slowly to the bone alter, with each step the gem of our necklaces glowing brighter and brighter. The two cases on the alter both were made of leather and had gold woven around the opening like a lock, this golden lock joined up in the center and formed a padlock. By now our necklaces were glowing blindingly bright and gravitating to the cases. I took off my necklace and let go as it flew to the padlock, before it reached it however the necklace began to melt and take a new shape. When the liquid had solidified it was now a key hanging on a chain.

I picked up the key and inspected it, it had a dragon coiled around the key holding the blue gem in its jaws. I placed the key in the padlock and began turning it hearing the sound of creaking gears open, once the lid was open my eyes widened further. Inside were four large stones, one beige orange/gold, one dark red, one silver and blue and one black and red. Next to the stones were an envelope, a map, a compass, a strange pendant in the shape of a sun with a dragons head in the middle, a pair of leatherbound books and a black feathered quill. I reached into the case and nearly gasped as my skin began to feel as though it was burning, besides me Evie was squirming in pain biting back tears. After what felt lkean eternity the pain died down, I looked at my hands and saw on my right palm just below the thumb was a burned on tattoo of a dragon biting its tail and in the middle was a ice blue crown. My arms had silvery black blue scales fading into my skin and my nails were sharper than they were originally. Evie suddenly broke me out of my thoughts. "Holy shit why the fuck do we have scales?" She asked rather loudly in her best JackSepticEye voice she could muster, at this I broke up laughing. "Always finding something funny in the worst situations." I chuckled, Evie grinned at my reply. "Yeah, not gonna lie but this tattoo is fucking awesome!" She exclaimed as she showed me the tattoo on her left hand, it was in the same place as mine but had a blood red crown instead.

In Evie's case there were also four stones but they were a different colour, one was red and grey, one was white, one was green and brown and one was purple. Other than that the contents of the cases were the exact same. I reached into the case and pulled out the letter cautiously. I raised an eyebrow at the adress 'Loki' I shrugged and opened the letter, what came next got me on my knees fighting back a wave of tears.

 _Dear Loki and Evie_

 _If you are reading this then I am most likely dead. I'm sorry your mother and I weren't there when you needed us most and I'm sorry that I cannot tell you this in person. My name is King Dramo of Aeirdale and I am your father. When you had just turned twelve-your graduation day-an army attacked, I had to send you and your sister Evie through a portal while erasing your memories. I write this to you as I lie wounded on the vault floor, I want you to know that your mother and I will always love you even when we're not here. Encased in the cases are four dragons eggs and a vial that contains a liquid that will help you regain your memories. The rest you should figure out. I leave to you and your sister my will and kingdome in hopes that you will one day rule fairly and justly. I must hurry now, soldiers are reaching the vault. The map leads to the hatchery and after that the docks. From there the journey is yours, please make sure that nothing falls into the wrong hands._

 _I love you-Dad._

By the end my eyes are red from tears, Evie is sobbing as well after reading her own letter. I store the letter back in the case and search for the vial, eventually I found it. The vial was see through, had a cork lid, was filled with a red liquid and had a sign around it that siad ' _drink me!_ '. I shrugged and pulled of the lid, putting the vial to my lips I drank all of the liquid. Instantly my head began to hurt as memories of my past came back to me.

 _...Mom..._

 _...Dad..._

 _...the dragons..._

 _...the other riders..._

 _...everything..._

 _...my, no, our life..._

All at once these memorise both good and bad returned to me, I picked up the map and examined the route to the hatchery. The route was coloured in red and lead out of the vault and into the hatchery then from the hatchery to beneath the dens and into the docks through the catacoumbs. I closed up the case holding the dragon eggs and walked over to Evie. "Hey, I got a map for the way out, lets go before some more spooky crazy shit happens." I asked as I walked to the exit, Evie following close behind.

At the entrance to the catacoumbs were two unlit torches, I pulled out the lighter from my backpack and lit the torches and passed one to Evie. The passage we were in was covered from ceiling to floor in dust, cobwebs and skulls and had an eerie chilling stale air. After about twenty minutes of walking and carrying torches that seemed to weigh a fucking ton we reached the entrance to the hatchery. The door was made of a thick looking metal with brass patterns and scattered across the floor were small white shards of egg shells. I took in a dep breath and pushed open the door, what lay on the other side of the door made me sick to the stomach. Scattered across the floor were bones of not just dragons but people as well, crushed egg shells lay among the bones, scorch marks and old blood splatters covered the walls and at the far side of the cavernous room were four dragons chained to the wall and floor. It was too dark to see the dragons' features. One of these dragons was dead with a metal spike through the heart, the other three were no better off with chains cutting into their flesh and muzzles keeping their snouts shut.

One of the dragons looked up and snarled, mesmerized by these majestic creatures I walked forewards. "Loki,what the flying fuck are you doing you crazy bitch?" Evie hissed as I approached the dragons with my hands stretched out. "Its all right, I don't want to hurt you. I'm just going to free you." I said soothingly, slowly pulling the all-purpose torch out of my bag and activating the lock pick all the while the dragon watched. I did the main chains first, this chain held all of the dragons to the wall and floor. Once that was off I walked to the barely concious dragons. "Trust me?" I asked as I grasped the muzzle and began picking the lock, looking the dragon in the eyes. The answer I got a low purr as the lock and muzzle came off. I removed the muzzles off of the two other dragons who seemed to trust the larger dragon's trust in me, suddenly a claw nicked my cheek. A small trickle of blood ran down my cheek, from what I regained from my memories this was how dragons could tell if the blood belonged to a relative of their rider. Torchlight flashed across the larger dragon's face revealing a mix between light blue and purple coloured scales, sharp teeth, twisting black antelope like horns and wise glowing blue eyes. "Aster." I gasped in surprise, the dragon was no other than Aster-my father's dragon! Recognition sparked in the dragon's eyes as he nuzzled his face into my neck like he used todo when I was a child, I giggled and scratchd the scales beneath Aster's jaw which got a cat like purr from the dragon.

"Its been a while huh? Don't suppose you know where the exit to the docks are?" I asked, Aster rolled his eyes and growled out an order to the other two dragons. My eyes drifted to the one on the left and almost instantly felt a pull deep in my soul (no, she is not 'that' kind of 'attached/attracted' to her dragon XD) that connected me to the dragon. He had midnight black scaled with a navy blue hint to them, the underbelly scales were the same colour but had ice blue outlines, black deer antler like horns sat proudly atop his head with smaller spines lining the sides of his head, a glowing blue mark on his forehead looked exactly like the one on my hand, glowing ice blue tribal marks lined his scarred back, legs, wings and tail, piercing yellow eyes stared calmly into mine, the spines along his back were connected by curving skin (see cover image), his tail had two blade like spines along it-one running three feet from the tip to three feet away from the tip while the other ran from two feet from the tip to two feet away from the tip-he had multiple scars that ranged in size, depth and width and there was a rather long scar that ran across from his neck to his right wing. I'm not sure whether I'm actually going crazy or I actually heard a voice whisper _'My name is Noctis'_ in my mind, a chuckle knocked me out of my confused state. _'Do not worry miss Loki, its just me. You know, the giant dragon standing right in front of you. Dragons speak telepathically with their riders when in this form. I'm sure that you remember that a guardian's dragon is technically half of their soul, well because of this we can create a telepathic link with our riders and some of the more powerful dragons can create a human-ish form for themselves if need be. Oh and as for the confusion over why I'm male instead of female, the split off soul acts like a twin only it is born the opposite gender of the original. I know it doesn't make much sence but...yeah?'_ Noctis spoke in a smooth calming voice. _'So what you're trying to say is that we're basically twins in a freaky way?'_ I asked telepathically, Noctis just grinned and nodded his large head.

Noctis and I looked over at Evie and the other dragon. This one was the opposite of Noctis with pearly grey white scales with rose hints, the underbelly scales were the samecolour but had dark rose outlines, black deer like horns also sat above his head only they were shorter and had more horns branching off, a glowing rose mmark on his head looked like the one on Evie's hand, the only tribal marks on this dragon were small ones on its shoulders, wing bones and neck, calm red eyes bore into Evie's similarly coloured ones, this dragon had two rows of spines across his back, his tail was shaped like a spade with a split running down the middle and he had multiple scars across his body like Noctis only he had a large scar running from his right temple that crossed across the top of his snout and down his neck to his collar bone. I could tell the two were getting along well as Evie was giggling and sitting on top of her dragon's head. _'Your sibling seems to be getting along with my brother Matutinus. Heh, we all call him Matty to annoy him.'_ Noctis mused and I nodded. _'Hey Noctis, do you think we should head to the docks?'_ I asked. _'Yeah sure, hang on a sec. I'm just gonna convey this to Matty'_ Noctis replied as he let out a string of growls an grunts, Matutinus nodded and followed Aster and Noctis. With my backpack clutched in my arms as it held the case containing the eggs Noctis picked me up and plopped me on his head before trundling through a large tunnel which I guess leads to the docks.

After a while of walking we reached the docks, a large cliffe with a platform built into it. At either side of the platform were two dragon heads made of stone, water flowed from these fountains before it dissolved into clouds around the sky island (no this is NOT Skypia). Anchored at the docks was probably the most awesome ship I had ever seen. The ship was made of mahogany coloured wood, had three three masts (if anyone has ever seen the animated movie Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, the sails look like the ones from Sinbad's ship-same colour and all), the sails were orange, there were wing like sails on the sides of the ship and the figurehead was of a snarling dragon.

"Well, anyone know how to fly a ship?" I asked.


End file.
